


Want

by Malexir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malexir/pseuds/Malexir
Summary: 218 매그너스의 회상과 이어짐, 첫섹스하는 매그알렉





	Want

매그너스는 자신의 볼을 감싸고 있는 알렉의 손을 잡고 천천히 입술을 맞추며, 알렉의 부드러운 입술을 연약한 것을 만질 때처럼 조심스럽게 빨아들였다. 알렉은 매그너스의 호흡을 느끼면서 자기 몸 위로 올라타는 매그너스 때문에 침대 위로 등을 대고 쓰러졌다. 알렉은 사람의 입술이 이렇게나 뜨거울 수도 있다는 것을 느끼고 있었다. 자기 뺨에 스치는 월록의 숨은 가빴고, 알렉은 그 숨을 목 뒤로 넘기면서 매그너스의 옷 밑으로 허리춤을 느릿하게 쓸었다. 매그너스는 그 손길을 느낀 듯, 서로의 침으로 반질거리고 있는 입술을 뗐다. 매그너스와 알렉의 입술에서 질척이는 소리가 방에 울리는 듯했다.

 

"당신 전부를 보고 싶어요."

"네가 원한다면, 기꺼이."

 

매그너스는 겹쳐있던 몸을 일으키고는 거치적거리는 옷들을 벗어 침대 밑으로 던져버렸다. 순식간에 매그너스의 매끈한 나신을 눈에 담게 된 알렉이 심장을 거쳐 올라오는 열기에 코로 숨을 들이쉬었다. 매그너스는 알렉의 반응을 빠짐없이 눈에 담으면서 알렉의 바지를 끌어 내렸다. 이미 중심부가 반쯤 발기해 톡 튀어나와 있는 채였다. 매그너스가 알렉의 중심부를 손바닥으로 덮으면서 장난스럽게 웃자, 알렉이 부끄러운지 그런 매그너스를 보면서 허벅지를 움츠렸다. 매그너스는 능숙하게 알렉의 바지와 속옷을 벗겨 침대 밑으로 던졌고, 알렉의 옷가지는 매그너스의 옷 위에 떨어졌다.

옷이 툭 떨어지는 소리 뒤에 방 안에는 정적이 감돌았고, 매그너스는 알렉의 몸 위로 다시 자신의 몸을 겹쳤다. 알렉의 배 위로 닿는 온기 덕분에 알렉은 굳은 몸이 풀리는 것 같았다. 물론, 중심부에 매그너스의 묵직한 것이 닿아서 민망하긴 했지만, 알렉은 애써 내색하지 않고 긴장이 서린 눈빛으로 매그너스를 올려다봤다.

 

"긴장되니, 알렉산더?"

"...조금요."

"그냥 내 눈을 보고 있으렴."

 

연인의 부드러운 목소리에 알렉은 뻣뻣한 목에 힘을 빼고, 눈부신 호박색으로 빛나고 있는 매그너스의 눈을 바라봤다. 흔들림 없이 자신을 뚜렷하게 보고 있는 연인의 시선을 마주치면서 알렉은 자신의 엉덩이 사이를 밀고 들어오는 낯선 감각을 느껴야했다. 젤로 젖은 손가락이 알렉의 구멍을 비집고 들어오자, 알렉은 익숙치 않은 고통에 불편한 소리를 냈다. 작게 앓는 소리를 듣던 매그너스가 알렉의 콧잔등에 잘게 입맞춰주면서 알렉의 성기를 잡아 문질렀다. 매그너스의 손이 닿자 알렉은 약간의 쾌감에 허리를 들썩이고는 그렁한 눈으로 매그너스를 애처롭게 쳐다봤다. 서로의 숨이 닿는 거리에서 알렉의 눈을 마주하고 있던 매그너스가 다시 알렉의 보드라운 입술을 가볍게 빨면서 알렉의 안을 헤집는 손가락을 늘려 천천히 내벽을 문질렀다.

 

 _매그너스..._ 잠시 떨어진 입술 사이로 잘게 떨리는 알렉의 목소리가 들리자, 매그너스는 유한 말씨로 달래면서 이제 질척이는 소리가 나는 알렉의 밑을 열심히 풀어주고 있었다. 눈가를 찌푸리면서 매그너스의 이름만 되풀이하는 알렉은 딱히 어떤 대답을 바라고 말한 건 아닌 듯, 콧소리를 내면서 입술을 작게 오므려 매그너스의 볼에 쪽쪽거리며 입맞췄다.

 _내 천사._ 매그너스는 사랑스러운 제 연인에게 따뜻한 눈빛을 보냈고, 알렉은 눈을 크게 뜬 채로 매그너스의 팔뚝을 부드럽게 쓸어올렸다.

 

"...다시, 다시 말해줄래요?"

"알렉산더, 내 천사."

 

매그너스가 나지막한 목소리로 알렉을 똑바로 바라보면서 다시 한번 말하자, 알렉은 황홀한 표정으로 매그너스와 시선을 맞추다가, 처음 보는 활짝 웃는 얼굴로 매그너스의 목을 껴안았다. 알렉의 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰는 게 매그너스의 가슴까지 느껴졌다. 매그너스는 그를 평생 아껴주고 싶다는 생각이 들었다.

알렉의 머리카락을 조심스럽게 쓰다듬어주고, 알렉의 안에서 손가락을 빼낸 매그너스가 상체를 잠깐 일으켜서 무언가를 소환했다. 침대에 가만히 누워 푸른빛이 잠시 감돌다 나간 매그너스의 손가락을 보다가, 알렉은 매그너스의 손에 들린 게 무엇인지 깨닫고는 마른침을 꼴깍 삼켰다. 매그너스는 포장지를 벗기고, 이미 알렉의 허벅지에 문질러서 단단하게 발기한 성기를 손으로 잡고 여유로운 손놀림으로 콘돔을 씌웠다. 알렉은 매그너스 외에는 성관계해 본 적이 없었기에, 상대방이 콘돔을 쓰는 모습을 본 적이 없었다. 얇은 고무가 매그너스의 성기에 씌워지는 모습은 알렉이 보기로써는 상당히 야한 광경이어서, 두 뺨을 붉힐 수밖에 없었다.

 

"넣을테니까 아프면 바로 말해, 알렉산더."

 

다정한 월록의 말에 가만히 고개를 끄덕인 네피림이 자신의 엉덩이 사이로 문질러지는 뚜렷한 감각에 잠시 숨을 멈췄다. 그 잠깐 사이에 매그너스의 것이 조붓한 입구를 뚫고 찬찬히 알렉의 안으로 삼켜지자, 알렉은 뚝뚝 끊기는 호흡을 간신히 가다듬었다. 매그너스가 아픔에 찌푸려진 알렉의 미간에 입맞추고 그대로 얼굴을 타고 내려오면서 알렉의 목덜미를 아프지 않게 깨물었다. 알렉의 안이 찰지게 조여대는 감각에 매그너스도 숨을 고르고 알렉의 성기를 문질렀다. 알렉의 표정이 살짝 풀어지면서, 매그너스의 것을 꽉 조여물던 구멍도 조금은 여유롭게 풀렸다. 매그너스는 잠시 그 얼굴을 감상하듯 내려다보고, 허리에 힘을 줘서 알렉의 깊숙한 곳까지 성기를 찔러넣었다. 뿌리 끝까지 들어가서 접합부에 음모가 맞닿자, 알렉은 배게에 뒷머리를 비비면서 가쁜 숨을 골랐다. 매그너스가 알렉과 배가 닿게끔 몸을 숙여 코가 맞닿을 정도의 거리에서 욕망이 그득한 시선을 보내는 게 느껴져서, 알렉은 그 매혹적인 눈을 피할 수 없을 것 같다고 느꼈다. 잠시 그대로 가만히 멈춰있던 매그너스가 붉게 달아오른 눈으로 자신을 보는 알렉의 눈을 마주치자, 무언가 풀린 듯이 허리를 세게 움직여 알렉의 내벽을 거세게 처올리기 시작했다.

 

"...아! 아아, 흐, 잠깐, 아윽!"

 

매그너스가 알렉의 안에 성기를 빠르게 처박자, 침대가 덜컹거리면서 흔들렸다. 알렉은 이마를 맞대고 자신의 뼈를 하나하나 발라먹을 것처럼 타오르는 황금색 눈을 뚫어지게 보면서 턱턱 막히는 숨을 매그너스의 입술에 내뱉었다. 알렉의 안처럼 뜨거운 숨을 들이쉰 매그너스가 알렉의 얼굴 옆으로 두 팔을 대고 제 몸을 지탱했다. 매그너스의 움직임 때문에 알렉의 허벅지가 자연스럽게 벌어지고, 허리가 들썩였다. 알렉은 매그너스가 허리를 처올릴 때마다 아래를 움찔움찔 조이는 자신이 이상하게 느껴졌다. 분명히 아픈데, 알렉의 성기 끝에선 투명한 액이 질질 흐르고 있었다.

매그너스는 자신이 움직일 때마다 배에 닿는 알렉의 빳빳한 성기가 점점 젖어들고 있다는 걸 느꼈다. 매그너스의 배가 알렉의 것에서 나온 액체로 축축하게 젖어서 반들거렸다. 매그너스는 이미 눈이 풀려서 자신의 팔을 동앗줄마냥 잡고 있는 알렉을 보고는 속도를 늦춰, 내벽 여기저기를 느릿하게 쑤셔댔다. 알렉은 가쁘게 신음하다가 조금 속도가 줄어들자, 마른 입술을 다시 침으로 적시고 숨을 가다듬으면서 땀 흘리는 매그너스를 쳐다봤다.

 

"흐으... 이제 좀 익숙해, 졌어요."

"확실해, 내 천사?"

 

알렉이 조금 여유를 찾은 얼굴로 매그너스를 올려다보면서 수줍게 웃어 보이자, 매그너스는 묘한 표정으로 알렉에게 대답해주면서 알렉의 안쪽을 깊게 쑤셨다. 일순간 알렉의 얼굴에서 웃음기가 가시고, 비명처럼 높은 신음 소리가 허공을 갈랐다. 매그너스는 귓가에 울리는 알렉의 신음 소리가 마음에 들었는지, 슬쩍 입꼬리를 올렸다. 매그너스는 알렉의 신음이 커지는 곳을 정확하게 노려서 다시 속도를 올려 박아대기 시작했고, 알렉은 벌어진 다리를 추스리지도 못한 채로 매그너스의 허리 근처에서 발목을 흔들거리며 소리를 내질렀다. 집요하게 민감한 부분만 처올리는 매그너스 때문에 알렉은 점점 매그너스의 노란색 고양이 눈을 보기가 힘들어졌다. 매그너스가 박을 때마다 발가락이 곱아들고, 턱이 점점 뒤로 젖혀졌기 때문이었다.

 

"아. 흐응, 아으읏! 매그, 매그너스... 읏, 이상한데...!"

"응, 알렉산더. 후... 이상한 거 아니야."

 

알렉은 뒤로 넘어가는 고개를 겨우 들어서 매그너스와 시선을 맞췄다. 매그너스도 알렉과 비슷한 상황이었는지 이를 악물어서 턱에는 힘이 들어가 있었고, 이마에는 핏줄이 솟아있었다. 알렉은 그런 매그너스를 보면서 왠지 모르게 심장이 두근거렸고, 밑이 저절로 조여들었다. 알렉의 안이 매그너스의 것을 조이자, 매그너스는 알렉의 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻고 큼지막하게 그려져 있는 차단룬에 혀를 내밀어 덧그리면서 쾌감을 참기 힘든 듯 그르렁거리는 소리를 냈다. 알렉은 예민한 목에 매그너스가 혀를 내밀어 핥고 있다는 사실에 몸을 부르르 떨고는 매그너스의 허리에 다리를 감아 제 쪽으로 꽉 잡아당겼다.

매그너스가 알렉의 목에 묻고 있던 고개를 들어 알렉의 아랫입술을 감쳐물다가 알렉의 이마에 자신의 이마를 맞대고 열락에 빠진 알렉의 눈을 들여다보면서 침대가 다시 삐걱거릴 정도로 세게 박아댔다. 매그너스의 몸 아래에 거의 갇히다시피 한 알렉이 매그너스의 목 뒤로 두 팔을 감아 매그너스의 몸과 밀착하면서 자신을 잡아먹을 듯이 시선으로 훑고 있는 제 연인과 시선을 마주했다. 매그너스의 이마에서 흐른 땀방울이 알렉의 이마를 타고 내려갈 때 즈음에 매그너스는 알렉의 안을 쑤시던 것을 황급히 빼내고 콘돔을 벗긴 채로 알렉의 성기와 맞잡아 빠르게 흔들었다.

알렉은 뭐라 형언할 수 없는 감각에 매그너스의 품에 갇혀 밑에서 엉덩이를 들썩이는 수밖에 없었다. 매그너스는 너무... 그러니까, 너무 능숙했다. 제 것이 타인의 성기와 함께 문질러지는 감각은 알렉으로서는 감당하기 힘든 쾌감이었다. 알렉은 매그너스의 목에 팔을 감은 채로 눈을 감고 힉힉대는 소리를 간헐적으로 내다가 몸을 뻣뻣이 굳히고 하얀 정액을 싸질렀다. 매그너스도 알렉이 가는 것과 거의 동시에 사정해서 알렉의 아래는 두 명 분의 축축한 액체가 묻어버렸다.

탈력감에 길게 숨을 내쉰 매그너스가 알렉의 몸 위로 완전히 겹쳐졌다. 알렉도 마찬가지로 아직 쾌감을 떨쳐내지 못한 채로 매그너스의 어깨에 힘빠진 팔을 올려놓고 가만히 숨을 골랐다.

 

"사랑해, 알렉산더."

"나도 사랑해요, 매그너스."

 

찬찬히 숨을 고르던 연인들이 조용히 서로의 이름을 부르고 사랑을 속삭이자 행복한 웃음이 터져나왔다. 매그너스는 알렉과 눈을 맞추면서 연한 분홍빛으로 물든 뺨을 소중하게 쓰다듬었다. 그런 매그너스의 손길을 얌전히 받아내던 알렉이 매그너스의 손등을 감싸고 고개를 살짝 비틀어 월록의 손바닥에 기댔다. 매그너스는 헝클어진 알렉의 앞머리를 보다가 자신의 손에 고개를 기대는 네피림의 순수한 입술에 고결하게 입맞췄다.


End file.
